narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Crimson Tide
Dark Side of the Moon The lapping water playfully eddies and flows among the rocks and sandbars of the island. Although this is a tropical nation, the weather this night is unusually tame. Gray clouds strangle the moon in a dead wind, and the only sound is the interminable whispers of the sea and beach. It's in this moment of dreadful peace, that a lone tsurikago fords the ascending tide and brushes against the land of waves. With a gasp of simultaneous joy and discomfort, Kurenai hurriedly disembarks. Her silhouette reveals a lusciously curvaceous body, which the darkness only accentuates by leaving much to the imagination. Her crimson eyes glint in the moonlight, hinting at her excitement and annoyance. If she had any lunch left to lose, she'd likely be doubled over and heaving. Kurenai hates transportation by boat, which is unusual for a ninja of , but the late-night transit had been an unfortunate necessity. With a sidelong glance over her shoulder, she speaks, "Well, hurry up already. Those bags won't carry themselves." Huffing in annoyance at his companions antics, Tenchuu carefully hefted the heavy crate and deposited it on the beach. Stepping out the shadows, stood a youthful man garbed like death itself, his silver hair glinting in the moonlight, a single turquoise eye glaring at the voluptuous beauty. "If you'd bothered with any help, we'd have finished already. As it is, we're already behind schedule, dawn's just a few hours out." She absentmindedly waved him off, pointing idly at the remaining crates. Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Tenchuu turned around in exasperation and resumed excavating the rest of the supplies. Once everything was unloaded, he walked over to Kurenai, who was busy preparing for her own task. Looking over at her progress he quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "Do you really think he'll fall for this?" He asked. "You didn't exactly have time to prepare as adequately as I would have liked, so forgive me if I'm skeptical of your optimism." "Have a little faith, Tenchuu. All men are dogs before my sex appeal." She hefts her breasts enthusiastically. She's already cleared out a wide area of bare earth for her preparations, and sets out various tools and implements as she works. "Acquiring this sample was extraordinarily difficult, you know. I'm not going to let it go to waste." Kurenai carves an intricate pattern of bisecting lines and forms in the wet clay, and uses a knife to make a deep gash in her left hand. Within the center of the circle, she places a lock of hair. "This will take some time to complete..." She glances up at the crate. "Be careful with that. If you let it out prematurely you'll be out of commission for weeks, even with your supernatural stamina." "I know what I'm doing." He deadpanned. "I'll head to the village and start the next phase. Meanwhile, keep yourself hidden until you are ready, we do not want any bystanders finding you by accident." With a nod, Tenchuu departed, cloaking himself in darkness as he disappeared into the night. --- Stepping into the village, Tenchuu marveled at the staggering changes since the bridge was built. Apparently had made good on their promise, as new buildings dotted across the town. Business had flourished in the war, as this port became the hub for trade and supplies for the thousands of shinobi fighting Madara's army. To think that it was shinobi who had saved this village from certain destruction, and again it was the needs of the shinobi that had given it such boons. A shame those very same ninja were going to be the reason it would suffer. Tenchuu stealthily made his way through the village, his chakra levels barely more than a genin were to be virtually non-existent; making him a phantom flickering from shadow to shadow. Considering the layout of the village, it was rather easy to get where he needed to. After making several covert drops at the necessary points, he landed sharply in another alley. It wouldn't be long now, setting the next trap had taken roughly an hour, as its application required some degree of precision lest he incapacitate himself. Taking another step he stopped to gaze at a strange sight before his eyes. A stuffed toy that had seen better days, lay unceremoniously on the ground, forgotten. For a brief moment, he pondered whether he was truly alright with his actions. Like phantoms in a misty night, he could see children playing, their laughter like music in the air. And in a few short hours it would instead by turned into agonizing screams. Shaking his head at wayward thoughts, he focused at the task at hand. Whenever he weighed the lives of the innocent against his ambitions, the answer always remained the same. Dismissing any further contemplation, Tenchuu sped through the village finishing his task. Dawn was near, and with it, blood like a tsunami would drown this town until nothing was left. Red Dawn Kaiteiru noticed dawn was near, and the blood-like colour of the sky reminded him of his old Organization and the blood shed he had caused. He was saddened by his deeds but, life had to go on. He said to himself, "Well its time to reactivate those seals, I wonder how, in so many years how no one could find about my whereabouts?". As Kaiteiru finishes his sentence, he reactivated the Five Seal Barrier and the Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique to hide his presence.. There is a scratching, grating noise emanating from the lower area of his door. The sound is quiet, and occasionally pauses, but persistently returns. Kaiteiru takes a good look at the door and draws out his sword, however he doesn't dare to open the door. The scratching continues. As he nears the entrance, he can hear heavy breathing on the other side, and a pained gasp. Kaiteiru slams his palm on the ground which causes the Mirrored Surface Attacker Technique, as the mirror attackers are released Kaiteiru redoes the Five-barrier seal and makes the genjutsu even stronger. The scratching stops momentarily, before continuing. "Please. Help me. Help me, Kaiteiru." The voice sounds like a child's... a child in pain. "Should I go to help him? Wait what if it's a trap? And How does he know my name?" Said Kaiteiru to himself as he decided not to go out. However his resolve was shattered due to the humanity left in him, he rushed and opened his door. The sight before Kaiteiru is sickening. A child was indeed scratching on his door... and had been, for hours. What was left of the fingers of his right hand were bloody stumps. The lower half of the young boy's body is missing, and a trail of dried blood can be seen behind him, leading back to the village. The head of the child rears back, facing up towards Kaiteiru. His eyes are gone, and filled with flies. Pale lips open, and a few more flies slip free of his mouth as he utters the words, "We are among you." The body slumps down the ground, as whatever force that was animating it ends. A moment later, a small-yield explosive tag explodes inside the chest cavity of the corpse, and a shower of blood, guts, and limbs erupts outward. The explosion was non-lethal and in fact is too weak to even harm a child, Kaiteiru expressed his disgust by the look on his face it could be said he was angry on the people who did this "I knew someone would find me someday but this is disgusting, a child? How could they do this to a child!" said Kaiteiru.Kaiteiru buried the remains of the corpse and began to track the blood trails, he said "I know this is a trap but I cant leave someone like those people kill anyone anymore!!". As Kaiteiru enters the village, it's surprisingly.. clean. The trail of blood ends just outside it, and he can see people moving around inside... everything seems to be normal. A few of the civilians take nervous glances at the cagey outsider as they walk passed. "Who is that guy? I've never seen him before..." At Kaiteiru's feet, where the blood ends, is a scroll. The writing in the scroll is highly stylized, even to the point of being cute, with many curving letters and precise script. It's instantly recognizable as having been written by a woman. "Exile. Come to the Great Naruto Bridge alone, or all of the people of this village will perish within the next three hours." The town seems perfectly at ease. Peaceful and productive as always. But nonetheless, a specter seems to hang over the atmosphere. A weight bearing down like the heavy breath of death on your shoulder. Kaiteiru looked at the scroll and thought, "A woman who is strong enough to wipe out an entire village in three hours? Well I believe she isn't alone." Suddenly then to assure every on is alright used Rain Tiger at Will Technique making it rain in the entire village and the bridge of course, he could sense everyone's chakra in the village which made him feel assured then he sensed a weird chakra from the bridge and another chakra. "I sense three chakra's from the bridge, as I expected the woman isn't alone, but I sense a huge surge of chakra from one person while the other has a genin level chakra, well Genin level huh? I don't think that guy is branded with such low rate of chakra he must be hiding it through some chakra suppression technique, I do sense another chakra but again it's too small, however I don't have time to waste!" Said Kaiteiru, the words and interpretation clearly was a testament to his intellect. Kaiteiru was about to rush when a thought struck up in his mind,"If those people were clever enough to make me follow them,of course they will try to do something with the villagers too".Kaiteiru began his investigation ,he finds something interesting. Bridge to the Beyond The Great Naruto Bridge, the pride of wave country, spans over fifty feet in width, and spans several miles across open water. It's a marvel of engineering and the symbol of the dedication and industry of the people of this nation. As Kaiteiru nears the center of the bridge, he can see a two figures, a woman and a short man. The man is in fact a youth, a short but imposing figure wreathed in a dark blue haori that flutters in the wind. From beneath a mop of silver hair is a single emerald eye boring into him daring him to come further. Kaiteiru's sense picks up the distinct chakra of the genin-level signature he detected earlier. Dressed in armor with a dragon motif, the warrior has a blade pressed against the neck of a beautiful woman with a buxom figure, a light skin tone that's covered in bruises, and a light blue-green eye. The other eye is swollen shut due to abuse. Her most distinctive feature is her long filthy crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her knotted hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. The beautiful, radiant face of Kyoko Nanami tearfully stares into Kaiteiru's eyes and begs him, "Run, Kaiteiru. It's a trap. Get out of here!". "Alright just tell me who are you? Kyoko is the Mizukage and I doubt anyone can pickup a fight with a monster like her also as far as I know owing to the war she is on the Kage summit,hence you cannot Kidnap her.So why dont you reveal your trueself?" said Kaiteiru smirking,another evidence of the man's sharp mind.From Inside Kaiteiru was curious to know about the real identity of the enemy. "Well... I did say it was a trap, after all." The imposter stands up, and steps to the side of Tenchuu as she draws a blood-red kodachi from a sleeve. "At least you saw through my trick." Gesturing with his blade, Tenchuu regards the disheveled man with contempt. "We gave you three hours, and you still didn't bother to shower." He says emphatically. "Disgusting, a warrior should strive to see his honor intact, even in battle. How disappointing." He mocks. The swordsman settles into a foreign kenjutsu stance Kaiteiru's never seen before, and the warrior's body becomes strangely indistinct, like overlapping images. "I'll tell you who I am after you're dead." The red-headed beauty with a body identical to the sixth mizukage moves into an offensive posture. She spins a tetsugen in her off hand as she maintains a reverse grip on the blade in her right. "A burial at sea. How fitting for a man with no country. Shall we begin?" She quirks an emerald eye at the swordsman to her right. Tenchuu charges at Kaiteiru in a flurry of motion and a fury of steel. Kaiteiru draws out his sword and used Iaidō hence performing an incredibly strong slash at Tenchuu and performing a swing on the woman's hair at the same time with such incredible speed that a normal eye or brain could never follow. Another Strike by his sword followed by more upcoming strikes did not allow his opponent to rest, the swordsman immediately struck again while stepping forward, having the blade carve and arc through the air in and attempt to catch Tenchu off-guard and force him on the defensive, with every slash kaiteiru made Tenchuu could nearly feel Kaiteiru's killing Intent. In an attempt to further set the phase of the battle, Kaiteiru would immediately try to press his advantage even further, by rapidly sheathing and unsheathing his blade several times within mere moments of one another. With each successive strike being performed at greater force and speed than the last. Kaiteiru said to Tenchuu "You aren't half bad, it makes me want to use my full-power!"; however Kaiteiru didn't lose the sight of the Kunoichi whom he tried to slash earlier. However the task was quite difficult even for someone like Kaiteiru to keep a track of both shinobi's at the same time. For most, the strike of an iaijutsu is instantaneous, nearly impossible to discern, and even more difficult to defend against. But Tenchuu too was a master of the art, and had mastered all of its strengths and weaknesses. The subtle shift of Kaiteiru's left leg was all the indication Tenchuu needed. With supernal grace and alacrity, he leaps mid-charge soaring above and over the strike his body twisting in a corkscrew in the air, evading the initial attack. His body reacts on instinct to the second, spinning as his blades flashed, clashing into Haiteiru's sword. Steel grinding against steel, sparks ricocheted off with such ferocity that it was if the air itself was igniting. The force of the blow had enough power to push Tenchuu directly up into the air, seperating the fighters for a brief moment. Channeling chakra into his leg, he releases it in a spiral burst, creating a nearly solid cushion of air beneath his feet. This was one of his most prized techniques, Swimming Sky Dragon; with another push, he reorients himself before shooting down like a meteor, blades flashing outward as his body slams into Kaiteiru's space, the sheer force upturning the ground around him. With a vicious snap of his arms, Tenchuu's swords hammers into Kaiteiru's defenses, appearing as a flickering storm of steel! Blades continued to clash, as Tenchuu met Kaiteiru blow for blow, weaving around his attacks like water, his body nothing more than a haze. Despite the speed provided by the attack of iaijutsu, the constant sheathing and unsheathing motion, made his attack patterns simple and predictable, regardless of their actual speed. For Tenchuu it became a preemptive game; every time he sheathed, Tenchuu was already guarding, and ready to snap with a counterattack. Soon the opponents reached an impasse as their blades locked with one another. "Hmph, how cheeky." He could feel his opponents killing intent, but with a lack of any resolve, or desires behind it, made it hollow and empty. He wisely chose to ignore it. In his musings he notices a crimson mist slowly settling in around them, signaling Kurenai's part. "You shouldn't be holding back. Unless of course you want the village to die to satisfy you're own blood lust?" He countered. Kaiteiru's and Tenchuu's sword continued to clash,once they were guarding and once counterattacking for Kaiteiru he didn't take Tenchuu or his words very seriously,but to make sure he remains alive he increase his speed and force.Being an iaijutsu master Kaiteiru knew of its flaws,he began striking Tenchuu where could least expect him to. His eyes were performing two task's at the same time,once noticing the woman and once blocking and striking Tenchuu. Kaiteiru decided to put an end to this as he activates an advance form of iaijutsu the Lightning Stream Blade which with no doubt was an extremely dangerous technique as stated by Sannoto Senju; with it one certainly has the ability to kill a thousand people without breaking a sweat. Kaiteiru further not only increases his speed and force but also pours more amount of chakra in his blade,delivered a lethal strike to Tenchuu. The faint echo of blades resounds in Tenchuu's ears, it was easy to get caught up in the pace, feeling his mind and body slip into the rhythm of the battle. With practiced ease he met Kaiteiru's ever increasing tempo with his own. Arms moving in rapid succession, blocking and deflecting one strike after another, Tenchuu was finally warming up. But it was a spike of chakra that catches his attention, feeling the sharp molding and release of a technique, lightning began to dance across Kaiteiru's arm. His senses pounded within his head, and in a split second, his wrist twisted bringing his blade up, deflecting Kaiteiru's sword arm up. Quickly he closes the distance, bringing his gauntlet up to complete the maneuver effectively blocking the attack at the wrist, rather than with his sword, thereby countering the technique. Victory was short lived as Kaiteiru attempt to bifurcate him from head to wist, narrowly misses as he lithely sidesteps the attack. Pivoting on his foot, Tenchuu leapt back transforming his retreat into a swirling spin. His swords became a veritable whirlwind and with a small surge of chakra, he completed his rotation to release a massive gust of slicing winds and concussive force at his opponent, his words like a whisper, "Diamond Dust Rain." The devastating windstorm that spiraled outward from the blades appeared like a rapidly spinning disc of compressed air. Screeching through the air like a buzz-saw the attack sped towards Kaiteiru in a momentary lapse of defense. Landing in a crouch, Tenchuu blasted off along a curved path, circling his opponent as the attack struck the space. As the mizukage body double circles around the combatants, observing the fight in amusement, a roiling red mist begins rising up from below the sides of the bridge and expands outward across the battlefield. Within moments, vision within the area is obscured by the cloying fog. A person in this mist can barely seen his hand in front of his face, and fine detail as far away as five feet is all but impossible. A long strand of wire, covered in twisted barbs and ending in a small dull red hook lashes out of the fog and attempts to unwrap Kaiteiru's legs. A barrage of blood-red spikes the size of shuriken fly at his chest an instant later. Moments later, Kaiteiru exploded as the mist came into existence. It was soon revealed to be the Bloody Mist which was used by his opponents,yet the enemies had no idea from where the man could attack .Suddenly, the rain increased in tempo. Next to Tenchuu a faint voice whispered, the fact that it came from no where troubled him slightly. "Not here,come to the lands near Kusagakure. We are going to be interrupted if we fight here".